


Little Black Dress

by vanillou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillou/pseuds/vanillou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes out to find someone- Anyone to please him. When he spots the sexy lady in that Little Black Dress, he nearly drops to his knees begging for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

The bar was getting awfully crowded. Harry hated the smell that was beginning to attach to his noise. Sweaty bodies surrounded him, and he wasn’t interested in sleeping with any of them.  
Harry never exactly knew what he wanted. Sometimes, he liked men. Sometimes he liked women. And sometimes, he liked a little bit of a both. And tonight, his mind couldn’t make up which one it wanted more. He was absolutely turned off by every being that approached him.  
Suddenly, it seemed like every head turned in the bar. A series of wolf whistles and “Oh damn!”s were coming from every inch of the building.  
A petite, caramel haired girl came prancing through the door. She had on a tight little black dress that made Harry feel light headed. She had legs of a goddess, and ass like a Kardashian, and eyes only a god could have created.  
To sum it up: She was hot. And Harry knew he didn’t stand a chance with getting with her. But he kept a close watch on her to see how fast she could get snatched up.  
Guy after guy attempted, but to no avail. Several hands tried to grab at her but she had cat like reflexes. She swatted away nearly every man. Harry’s confidence shrunk. He didn’t have a chance. But he knew better than anyone: If you never try, you never know.  
He made his way over to the cute little girl. His throat nearly closed up once she turned to face him.  
"Is it tiring?" Harry asked smoothly.  
She furrowed her eyebrows. “What, being so beautiful? Haven’t heard that one before.” She sassed.  
Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m smarter than to use rubbish pickup lines on you.” She turned away, but didn’t seem to want Harry to leave. “I mean having so much attention. IS it irritating?”  
"Well," She began. "It’s definitely a confidence boost, but you never really know who is really the right choice. You pick the nice guy, you get a minimal dick. You pick the doushebag, he cries after a blowjob."  
Harry nearly peed himself. She was humorous as well as stunning. Before he knew it, he was talking to the girl for about an hour.  
"So," Harry said, nervously. "I’d hate to be so cliché, but… Would you mind coming by my place?"  
She glanced at Harry, then back at her drink. “I-I don’t think you want to spend the night with- with me.” She stood up, took her purse, and began to make her way through the crowd. Harry grabbed her by the wrist.  
"There’s nothing I want more than that. Come home with me." Harry begged calmly, secretly hopping she would agree.  
"You asked for this." She smirked. "You can’t blame me if you regret this, alright?"  
Harry smugly took her hand. “Alright.”  
They headed out the door and into a cab. They had both been drinking, but they weren’t drunk. A little tipsy, maybe.  
When they got to Harry’s house, it was straight to making out. Her tongue was strong, and tasted of sweet mint. Harry couldn’t help but grin as he kissed her back. They laid down on the couch, her fragile body on top of Harry’s toned. She slowly took off his shirt and began to press kisses down his torso.  
He felt himself harden from underneath her body. That tight little black dress made him let out a light moan. It sure would look a lot better on the floor.  
"Hey um-" Harry shuffled underneath her. "Are you sure you want to.. You know? You don’t have to do anything you don’t-"  
"Hold on." She said, sitting up. "You’re too nice, I-I can’t do this to you."  
Harry was confused. She jumped off of him and headed for the front door. “Why are you leaving? Please, let’s just-“  
"Harry." She turned around. She set her hand on top of her hair and tugged, pulling off a brown haired wig and revealing messy, short, chocolate fringe. "Sorry."  
Harry could not believe how turned on he was. She- Or he, was even hotter. He could see the bulge on the dress, getting thicker as time passed. “Get. The fuck. Over here.” Harry breathed.  
The small boy giddily climbed back on top of Harry. He began to kiss all over his neck, panted heavily. “By the way,” He pressed another kiss. “I’m Louis.”  
Louis unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and took them off- Not the easiest task, but he eventually got them on the floor. He palmed Harry’s hard on through his underwear.  
Harry unzipped the back of the dress. He was anxiously waiting to see Louis naked. It would either be mind blowing, or decent.  
It was more than mind blowing.  
Louis was tan, his arms were fiercely buff, and his cock was large and stiff. Harry couldn’t help but grab it and rub.  
He let out the cutest groan as Harry pumped his hand up and down.  
"Oh god," Louis moaned, throwing his head back. He fell on top of Harry’s body, his hands saving him from crashing onto his face. "I n-need you inside me."  
Harry’s eyes widened as Louis tugged his black boxers down.  
Louis planted a rough kiss on Harry’s lips. “Mm’Got any lube?” He moaned into Harry’s mouth.  
Harry searched through his pockets to find the packet and gave it to Louis, who ripped the package with his mouth and quickly rubbed it on arse. He moaned as soon as his fingers brushed against his hole. “I need it so bad, Harry..” He shoved his finger up himself while staring into Harry’s eyes. “C-Can you give it to me?”  
Fuck, Louis was so magnificent. Watching the lad finger himself made his dick twitch.  
Louis positioned himself above Harry. He ran his fingers up and down Harry’s smooth abdomen, biting his lip with thirst. He grabbed Harry’s aching cock in his hand and maneuvered it inside of himself.  
"Fuck!" Harry cried. Louis was so tight, but not too tight. He was practically made for Harry’s cock. His hips automatically began to thrust deeper.  
Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and set them on his ass. He put his palms on either side of Harry’s head and started to move his hips. He bounced on Harry’s lap. Each time his ass made contact with Harry’s thighs, he screamed: “Oh!” Because he kept hitting his sweet spot. And it felt so. Damn. Good.  
"Fuck me!" Louis hollered. He shut his eyes and rode Harry.  
Good lord. This was ten times better than fucking any girl. Louis was so beautiful. He was crumbling to pieces on top of Harry, and it was sexy as hell. He felt himself being sent over the edge, his mind going numb and his body tingling. “God- Louis, I’m gonna- I’m about to-“  
"Don’t." Louis demanded. He stopped moving and kissed Harry hard. "You’ll come when I tell you to."  
Harry bit his lip. There was no way he could make it. Louis started moving faster, moaning louder, holding onto Harry’s hair tighter. It was impossible to hold on any longer.  
"F-Fuck, Harry, ready, set," Louis shivered. "Come."  
Harry let go and came fiercely inside of Louis’ bum, while Louis came all over the both of them. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Louis shook on Harry’s lap before collapsing into a hot mess on top of the big lad’s body.  
"Christ.." Louis heaved.  
"That was…" Harry tried to catch his breath. "Absolutely incredible."  
Louis looked up at Harry. He didn’t get the chance to look at the boy’s beauty before. He was a sweaty, tired, fucked-out mess. And Louis couldn’t get enough of it. They fell asleep in a pile of sticky warmth, entangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so please give me some feedback!
> 
> I love any type of advice. I only want to get better at writing. Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
